I Am Kavi
by awyeah21
Summary: I am Kavi. I protect the forest. I'm a Servine who most Pokemon look up to. And this is a snippet of my life.    Dedicated to SnivyTrainer


**Hello, this is my second story! And my first Pokemon story. Anyways, this goes to an awesome guy named SnivyTrainer.**

**Kavi= SnivyTrainer's**

**Osha, Snive, and Tepi= Mine**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I am Kavi. I protect the forest. I'm a Servine who most Pokemon look up to. And this is a snippet of my life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kavi! Kavi Kavi!" a little Oshawott cried out. She hopped over to the Servine, who was helping Patrat patch their dens up. Kavi turned around and bent lower to see the Oshawott.<p>

"What is it Osha?" he asked softly. She giggled.

"Me, Tepi, and Snive wanted you to do some battle training with us!" she told him. Kavi turned back to mending the broken den.

"Okay, but could you grab some moss over there? We need something soft for the offspring Patrat to sleep on," he explained. The Oshawott tilted her head to the side.

"Offspring?"

"Baby Patrat."

"Oh," she smiled broadly. "Okay!" She started to skip away, but heard something walking towards them. A Snivy and a Tepig were carrying a wooden basket of moss. "Hi guys!"

The Snivy heaved the basket over and plopped it onto the ground. "Hey Osha." He looked up at Kavi, who turned around and smiled.

"Thank-you, Snive and Tepi," he said, grabbing a handful and placing it inside the den.

"Yeah," the Tepig said, putting his basket down. "we kinda thought you'd need some." The Servine picked up the two baskets and handed them over to the Patrat.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you!" the Patrat shouted from the distance as Kavi and the three walked away. Kavi waved to them a fare-well and proceeded to push the little Pokemon in front of him onward.<p>

* * *

><p>Snive and Osha stood on one side of the grassy field, Kavi inbetween them. "Begin!"<p>

Snive started to run at Osha on all fours, slithering his was through the soft grass. Osha's feet started to move.

"Wait!" Kavi commanded, crossing his short leafy arms.

Osha looked at him perplexed. Then snapped her gaze back to Snive. Closer, closer, closer...

"Jump!" Kavi shouted.

Osha pushed with her hind legs and flipped head over heels. Snive skidded to a hault and looked back at her. She stopped and grabbed his tail, then continued to spin and vault him over her.

"Agh!" Snive cried out.

Osha looked at Kavi for approval. He nodded.

"Sorry Osha," Snive whispered. Osha looked down and saw Snive holding her plank-like tail.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hurrah!" Snive swung her around and she went flying into the tree on the other side. The thorn tree. Kavi's eyes narrowed.

He lept for her, reaching his tiny arms out to her. He grabbed hold over her sqealing figure and tumbled the other way. Osha panted, her breath rapid. Kavi placed her on the ground next to Tepi and looked at Snive.

"Sorry," he murmured. Kavi smiled and shook his head.

"No. That was terrific," Kavi looked at Osha. "And magnificient flip, Osha."

"Th-thank-you Ka-"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't wittle _Mommy_!" said a voice from the trees. Kavi's eyes narrowed at the tone of voice. He turned and faced a gruff looking Watchog with two more at his side.

"I see you haven't changed your face. You know, like everyone _else_ in this forest suggested?" Kavi said coldly.

"Bwahahaha!" the Watchog laughed. The two at his side snickered. "You haven't changed one bit! Now let's battle!"

Osha and Tepi dove behind Kavi as Snive placed a hand on Kavi's side, glaring at the Normal-type Pokemon. "He doesn't have to. Besides, he'd beat you with ease," the Snivy said calmly.

"Stay outta this runt. Battle me Kavi!" the Watchog said, making the hand gesture to bring-it-on. Kavi stepped up to bat.

"I bet you a chockful of berries for _all_ of the new offsrping of this forest that I can beat you without using any moves." Tepi stared up at him, terror on his eyes.

"No!" he wailed quietly. Snive watched Kavi step closer. He knew Kavi would win.

"Let him," Osha's soft reassuring voice calmed Tepi. "He'll win."

"Alright! Let's _go_!" Watchog charged up to Kavi on all fours. Kavi stood still.

Tepi gasped. "He's doing what he taught us!"

"Rargh!" Watchog unsheathed his claws as they glowed bright. He jumped at Kavi, who spun calmly to the side. Watchog skidded to a hault, then pushed with his hind legs to run back at the Servine. "Better watch out!"

"Oh," Kavi chuckled. "I plan to."

As Watchog made his aim again, Kavi twirled over him like a top and grabbed Watchog's tail, making Watchog spin himself. Kavi twirled to a hault and pulled his tail back once more, sending Watchog flying behind him.

"Go Kavi!"

"Yeah Kavi!"

"Get 'em!"

Watchog shook his head. "You are gonna _get _it!" He bared his glowing incisors and spun head over heels.

"Is that so?" Kavi asked. As Watchog's incisors came close, Kavi twisted his leafy arm around, grabbed his ears, and flung him sideways. Waatchog let out a painful cry as he crashed into the lake. His two "apprentices" gasped in horror as they fetched their leader out of the water. Kavi watched them for a moment, then walked back to the younger group.

"Yay!" they cheered.

Watchog shook his wet head. "Argh!" He ran up with a Quick Attack move and dug his glowing incisors into Kavi's back. The Servine winced, cringing. Pain spreading throughout his body. Watchog quickly retreated and snickered. "That'll teach ya!" Osha reached a white flipper up to his belly, Tepi and Snive doing the same.

"Kavi!" Osha whispered.

Kavi said nothing.

"What's the matter?" one of Watchog's minions asked.

"He feels faliure!" the other said.

"Quiet!" Snive shouted.

"Ah-" Kavi's eyes widened as his head followed the Snivy's figure jumping above a Watchog, releasing vines and grabbing it. He spun head over heels and landed on the ground, smashing Watchog down with him. "Snive, wai-!"

"Hey! I _told_ you.." the Watchog leader's claws grew bright, running towards the Snivy. "to stay _outta this!_" He raised his paw, and as Snive turned around...

"_Snive_!"

"Gah!"

Snive's vines started to retract as deep scratch marks were left on his left cheek. He rolled out of the way, his vines coiling around him. He skidded to a hault, smoke covering his battered little form. Kavi could only watch in horror as the soft grass of late spring littered the air. The dusty scent dried his nose and wind blew at his now hung head. His body quivering.

"Gahahaha!"

"Th-that teaches you to mess with Master Watchog's minions!"

"Weakling!"

The world seems to have crumbled around Kavi. Sound was drowned out by a soudless echo. He couldn't feel the pleading tug at his tail by Osha and Tepi. He couldn't see the bright sky, which had seemed to be covered with pitch black. Nothing. Not even the taste of spring. Everything was washed away. The only thing that he could remember, was the time he had trained with Snive. Like a...like a...

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think the rain will wash away?" Snive asked, looking up at Kavi. The ground was being damped with rain as they sheltered in a tree, the bark of the branches dry enough.<em>

_"Of course," Kavi replied. "Rain must go away some time." He faced up, for he was only a foot away from Snive. He was closer to the edge, light and tiny drops of rain washed his nose. Snive watched him for a moment, then felt a leak through the tree._

_"Oh." Snive bent lower, although he knew it wouldn't do much good. He suddenly felt a leaf-like substance shelter him from the rain. The Snivy looked up and saw Kavi's leafy tail. "Thank-you."_

_"No problem," Kavi smiled. Suddenly, his tail wrapped around Snive as he lifted him into his leafy arms. Snive looked up at him as he laid on his back, like a newborn. Snive quickly found comfort. "The rain seems to be clearing up."_

_Snive snapped his gaze at Kavi's face. "O-oh."_

_"Don't worry," Kavi reassured, jumping down onto the wet grass. "I'll take you to my place. It's too dark outside anyways." He started to slink into the forest and weave his way through the trees._

_Snive smiled and rested in his arms. _Thank-you, _Snive thought, nestling into the Servine's arms. _Thank-you, Kavi.

* * *

><p>Kavi's closed eyes brought him back to that memory. Like it was just a few days ago.<p>

"Tch. Let's leave. We won!"

Kavi opened his crimson eyes. "No. _I _won." The Watchog trio turned around.

"What?"

"I won." Kavi lept forward and spun on his head. "Leaf Tornado!" A large green cyclone formed on Kavi's leafy tail. He flung it with all his might and the Watchog got sucked into it.

"Gah!" they yelped.

"Leaf Blade!" Kavi didn't stop moving. As he stopped Leaf Tornado, he swung to the ground with his hands, tail glowing bright. He kept spinnig and spun like a top. I small tornado himself. He flung towards them and smashed them into a tree. Kavi flipped backwards and crossed his arms over his chest. "Flash.." his mouth grew bright with white light. ".._Cannon_!" His voice echoed like a cave as a large blinding white beam erupted from his mouth, sending them flying.

"CURSE YOU KAVI!"

Kavi took deep breaths, body quaking with anxiety. Tepi rushed to his side, saying,"Snive."

"Wha-?" Kavi snapped his head around and saw Osha laying Snive's head onto her lap.

"Ssh," she whispered. Kavi ran up to the Snivy and skidded onto his knees. He picked Snive up and cradled him gingerly.

"It's gonna be okay Snive. Ssh... Ssh..." Kavi hushed. "You're gonna be fi-"

"I'm okay, Kavi." Snive said, his voice sturdy. Kavi's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"You taught us everything we do _now_," Snive said casually. "Do you remember who trained us?"

"Bu-"

"You did. And do you remember who took care of all three of us?" Snive's casual voice softened. "You did. You're leader of this forest. You help patch up dens," his voice raised. "You instruct everyone in this forest. You take care of little Pokemon. You defended this forest many times from outsiders. You keep watch on this forest. And Pokemon look up to you."

Kavi couldn't believe his ears. Snive was right. He'd done all of those things in the past, and he didn't even recognize them as leadership. And Kavi's first step in the forest, he became leader. He smiled and stood up.

"Come on," he chuckled, walking away with Tepi and Osha in pursuit. "let's take you to Audino's healing den."

I am a Servine. I am a leader. I protect this forest from harm...

_"Ahaha!" Snive laughed as Kavi tickled him._

But the most important thing...

**I am Kavi.**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a little more dramatic than I thought. But...oh well.<strong>

**Thank-you SnivyTrainer, this is my dedication.**


End file.
